Eden
Club Penguin Armies (Disney) Eden is a Club Penguin Army(CPA) Veteran who joined armies under many names. He joined Ice Warriors(IW) in 2008 which was his first army. He then joined Light Troops(LT) in 2010 under the leadership of Ioioluk, where He was taught many principles. Loyalty for example. He then went on to join a few small armies in 2012 and 2013 like Elemental Ninjas(EN), Night Crawler Ninjas(NCN) and Shadow Mafias(SM). He even created one of his own army, TWW. In 2014, Eden became a Lime Green Army(LGA) Legend and there he found the Water Ninjas(WN) by LGA merging into them, leading him to becoming a loyal troop for the army which earned her respect and at some point, UK Leader. Eden then left cpa after WN had closed and later joined the Soda Pop Army(SPA) who was led by Tony. Eden was loyal in SPA but not as loyal as he was in WN as he started to get bored of doing events everyday as his life was moving on to bigger things. Eden took a gap year in 2015 and later returned in 2016 when he was recruited off of Army of CP(ACP) by Antonio, leader of Golds. Golds reminded Eden of his family at Water Ninjas. He made a new family with Golds and showed how much he cared about the army, which gave him the potential of being a better leader. Eden got the offer to lead Golds, but he declined it because he believed that he would require more training. Eden then stayed in Golds until of the unfortunate end of the army. Eden was there in the final hours of cpa and cp, but had already made preparations for the future armies which were going to be built on Club Penguin Private Server(CPPS) Communities. Club Penguin Rewritten Armies During the death of CP, Eden found a new army on Xat named Mafias. This army was based on the CPPS called Club Penguin Rewritten. Eden was interested in this idea of bringing armies to a CPPS so they wouldn't have to die completely and took this opportunity to not just move game platform but also to move social platform. Eden in 2016 had created a CPAC discord server to influence a move but it ultimately failed and Flen left the project as nobody was interested. Eden created the news organisation Club Penguin Rewrriten Army Central(CPRAC) which was based off the former Club Penguin Army Central(CPAC) news site. Eden founded this alongside his Golds friend and former CPAC author, Matthew4901 on the 29th March, 2017. CPRAC Eden and Matthew got everything ready for CPRAC to open but during the first week of it being opened, a user by the name of Garrett101 had defaced it which gave it a blow. The remains of the CPAC staff had created a merger deal to share the power that Matthew and Eden had. The deals were corrupted in that most of the CPAC staff were MIA. Sammie was assigned role as the chairman, as Atticus and Jai followed as CEOS. Both Matthew and Eden dropped to the rank of Executive Producer under their lack of experience. The CPRA Central was unstable over its share in power. The chat size was booming with full chats and a sharp increase in staff. Security, a board member and current Top Ten Maker had swiftly demolished the chat and the website. Using his excessive powers to destroy everything that was created regarding the corruption in recent events. Sammie created a movement within the KIK team to urge for a new CPRA Central. He had pushed forward a movement which was approved by founders, Matthew and Eden. The CPRA Central was then again booming in stats as word spread and a new hype had formed within the community. Eden then retired before Easter 2017 and gave CPRAC into the hands of Matthew. Unfortunately Sammie took this opportunity to discredit Eden and to manipulate Matthew against him and against those who followed Eden. Eden then created a CPRAC rebellion which got members to leave CPRAC and stripped some support away from the site but it wasn't enough. Eden then gave up and left the community, that was until Matthew contacted him via KIK and begged him to come back to prevent Sammie from couping him. Eden wasn't going to let Sammie do whatever she wanted, so he reformed the movement against CPRAC. By this stage, Security was on the board again, even though he defaced CPRAC the first time for his failed attempt of a news site TopTens(TT). Matthew was then couped from CPRAC....